plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saucer Squash
Saucer Squash (飞碟瓜; pinyin: fēidié guā) is the fifth plant obtained in Sky City in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Similar to Stunion, it stuns zombies for around 10 seconds and then flies away. If the Saucer Squash is level 2, it can capture low health zombies while it captures higher health zombies if it is level 3. Origins Although referred as a zucchini in-game, Saucer Squash is more similar to ''Cucurbita pepo'', better known as pumpkin. Its body is based on a flying saucers, also known as flying disc. It is a term for a supposed type of described flying craft with a disc or saucer-shaped body, commonly used generically to refer to any anomalous flying object. Its eyes resemble alien's eyes in general descriptions. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect Much like Iceberg Lettuce, when fed with Plant Food, Saucer Squash stuns all zombies on the screen. Costumed The stunning effect lasts twice as long. Level upgrade Strategies Just like Stunion, Saucer Squash is a good plant to stall zombies. Because Stunion is not an airborne plant, the player should use Saucer Squash if the player is playing Sky City, as they have the same sun cost. In other areas however, Stunion should be used due to its recharging speed. However, a level 2 or 3 Saucer Squash with the capture ability usually means it is more worthwhile to bring it along over Stunion. Saucer Squash should also be used if the player is going to engage mechanical zombies like Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombies, as unlike Stunion, Saucer Squash can stun them. Gallery Saucer in Trailer.png|Saucer Squash in the Sky City trailer Saucer HD.png|HD Saucer Squash HDSaucerLight.png|HD Saucer Squash using its ability ATLASES_PLANTSAUCER_1536_00_PTX.png|Saucer Squash's sprites Saucer Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Saucer Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Saucer Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Saucer Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Saucer in Level 2.PNG|Info about level 2 Saucer Squash (Capture Light) Saucer in Level 3.PNG|Info about level 3 Saucer (Anti-gravity Device) SaucerPlantFood.png|Saucer Squash's Plant Food effect Saucer_stalling_a_Zombie.gif|Using its stalling ability (animated) Saucer_Capturing_a_Zombie.gif|Capturing a zombie (animated) Saucer's_plant_food_ability.gif|Plant Food (animated) SaucerDance.png|Dancing Imitater Saucer.PNG|Imitater seed packet Saucer Uncommon Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost IMG 0164124.PNG|Saucer Squash on a Gold Tile SaucerGhost.jpg|Grayed out Saucer Squash Miscellaneous saucerplush.jpg|Saucer Squash plush Trivia *In its Puzzle Piece as well as the seed packet, it seems to be frowning for unknown reasons. **However, it is still smiling in the Costumed Puzzle Piece. *If it freezes while stunning in Frostbite Caves, it will appear above the ice block. However it will still be frozen. *If hit by bullets while stunning zombies, it can die and it instantly ends the stunning progress earlier. *If the player digs it up just as the stunning effect ends, the player will get a small amount of sun back from the shovel power-up. **It also works in the middle of the stunning. The stunning effect will however persist, ending only at the normal duration of around 10 seconds. See also *Iceberg Lettuce *Stunion ru:Летающая Тыквенная Тарелка Category:Flying plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Sky City Category:Sky City obtained plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Area-of-effect plants